Leaving a flexible garden hose from as short as 25 feet to as long as perhaps 200 feet in a randomly coiled or uncoiled tangled mass on the ground or within an enclosure of some type can only be counter productive and even dangerous to the user or others, but can also be a cause of needless deterioration of the hose itself. Garden hoses left lying on the ground can be damaged from tearing or crushing when they come in contact with a variety of wheeled vehicles. If left lying on the ground, they may also be subjected to contamination by fertilizers or garden chemicals. Damage from twisting, kinking, or curling may easily result from random storage placement as well.
A simple solution to this condition is to place the hose on a reel assembly which allows it to be maintained in a productive, protective position when not in use, and perhaps even more importantly, when actually in use. The hose can be extended, retracted, and stored in a manner that eliminates the risk of damage to the hose. The reel may be attached to a stationary assembly or on a wheeled assembly that allows the user to place the hose in random locations during use and storage when in not in use.
The reel assembly saves time in deployment of and retracting the hose, thereby allowing for more productive use. The operation of the hose reel is a relatively simple process that any operator will quickly master. Correctly winding the hose onto the reel will determine how well the hose reel performs, improper winding will cause binding in the reel, making it difficult to release the hose.
The reel is the object about which lengths of hose are wound thereabout for storage. Generally, a reel is a cylindrical core having flanges on the sides to retain the hose wound around the core. Typically, a reel is made of metal, fiberglass, or plastic. One factor to consider in selecting a reel assembly is the reel construction. The reel construction needs to be substantial enough to provide both strength and durability. For this reason, many hose reels are constructed of plastic because the resulting product resists crushing as well as withstands harsh environmental conditions. Additionally, it is important to choose the correct reel design for the application being used. Hose reels are categorized by the diameter and length of the hose they hold, the rewind method, and the pressure rating. The size of the core is dependent on several factors. A smaller core will allow a longer hose to be stored in a given reel. However, there is a limit to how tightly the hose can be wound without damaging the hose, and this limits how small the core can be.
When water is introduced into the hose, the water creates and maintains pressure throughout the hose causing the hose to expand. Should any of the hose be left on the hose reel during this spike in pressure, the hose will exert a tremendous amount of pressure onto the reel and potentially compromise its integrity. Occasionally, a “python” effect occurs on a neatly wound hose on the reel. When the neatly wound hose on the reel is pressurized as a result of the introduction of water, it causes each wound segment of the hose to exert pressure on its adjoining segments. This compounding of hose pressure can lead to tremendous forces exerted inwardly to the center core of the reel, and outwardly upon the end flanges of the reel which can eventually lead to the destruction of the reel. Introducing support members and or cross-braces within the core of the reel to increase the mechanical strength of the reel will help resist crushing.
Another factor to consider in selecting a reel assembly is maintenance. Typically, a reel assembly requires the consumer to disassemble the reel in order to clean and replace parts. However, procedures that are challenging or require extended amounts of time can result in poor or improper maintenance of the reel assembly. Requiring tools for assembly can be time consuming and frustrating for the consumer and can lead to a damaged reel if the assembly is done improperly. Damage can occur when the consumer fails to either follow instructions, tries to force fit a component, or doesn't have the proper tools required for assembly. The result is aggravation to the consumer.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a reel assembly that requires no fasteners, can be unassembled and reassembled easily for maintenance, and has a stronger connection geometry between reel flanges and reel cross-braces. This structure creates a stronger reel core configuration that resists crushing of the reel or separation between the reel halves and stronger connection between the reel halves and the reel end flanges that can result from a pressurized hose wound thereon.